


Slow Down

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tsukishima, Cockslut Tsukki, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Kissing, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Powerbottom Tsukki, Prompt Fic, Top Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"W—wait, Tsukki, slow down—" Yamaguchi gasps as Tsukishima pulls his pants down and frees his cock, lying still soft in his underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "would you be able to write omega (or just cockslut) tsukki riding yamaguchi? like power bottom style and tsukki is super controlling but he loooves being fucked"
> 
> OH HELL THERE'S NO ONE WHO LOVES POWER BOTTOMS AS MUCH AS I DO. Oh, you love that character being on top? BUT have you ever thought of him bottoming? BECAUSE THINGS LIKE THESE GIVE ME FUCKING LIFE GOD
> 
> Give me more power bottoms please, uuuurg.
> 
> By the way, to the anon who requested Hinata/Small Giant: Sorry, but it's super awkward for me to write without knowing the small giant's name. If it's revealed, then remind me of it again, kay?
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

"W—wait, Tsukki, slow down—" Yamaguchi gasps as Tsukishima pulls his pants off and frees his cock, lying still soft in his underwear.

The blond doesn't listen though, instead takes his glasses off and puts them in a safe place before pulling Yamaguchi's cock into his mouth and sucking it down his throat.

He slips with his usual deep voice high as he tastes the saltiness, rubs his tongue along the shaft and swallows around the head, takes in each droplet of pre-cum leaking out.

When he's excited like this, nothing seems able to stop him anymore. Even when Yamaguchi tries to shake him off, Tsukishima stays with his mouth exactly where he is, even goes as far as pulling his own pants down and feeling a cold breeze tickle the rim of his hole.

"Tsukki, wait, I haven't even locked the d—" The brunette shudders as Tsukishima pulls him in faster, own fingers nudging his asshole in need to be filled quickly.

But even when he's in extasis, he reminds himself of preparing himself thoroughly. 

"Yamaguchi," the blonde breathes after pulling off, wiggling with his fingers in front of the boy's face. "Lube."

With a shaking hand, Yamaguchi reaches for the tube on the night stand, opens it and then spills the leftover content over Tsukishima's ass, making everything nicely slippery.

He's so engrossed with the male's glistening ass cheeks that it takes him by surprise as Tsukishima sucks him back into his mouth while nudging two of his fingers into his asshole, loving the burn and stretch and immediately beginning to loosen his opening.

He imagines Yamaguchi fingering him, pumping and curling his fingers inside while looking longingly at his ass.

But they don't have the time, Tsukishima too aroused and Yamaguchi usually too clumsy and slow with his actions that the blond has to take the task upon himself in loosening his asshole so Yamaguchi can finally dive inside. 

"Tsukki, you're always too eager," the brunette says and brushes with his fingers through Tsukishima's hair, grins upon seeing the blond glare at him as he keeps sucking Yamaguchi's cock into his mouth, tongue swirling and lapping at the head before pulling the complete shaft back in again. 

With finally three fingers fitting into his hole, Tsukishima pulls off and instead straddles Yamaguchi's lap who's staring at him lustily.

"Tsukki, condom?" he asks as he sees the head of his cock kissing fleetingly Tsukishima's ring.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," the blond retorts and grins, throws his head back in delight as he finally sits down and coats his lover's cock in his cushy walls, so deep and full there's no feeling better than this.

Yamaguchi hisses quietly through his teeth before holding on to Tsukishima's naked thighs and feeling the muscles play as the blond sits up and makes the ring of his hole clasp around the head of Yamaguchi's cock before sitting back down, moaning with the pleasure to be filled again. 

He circles his hips two, three times before sitting back up and shuddering as he feels Yamaguchi's cock stroking his soft walls, stimulating his flesh with the male's hard rod driving in and out.

"Feels good?" Tsukishima asks as he sees the brunette's twisted expression, teeth digging into lips and eyes forced closed as Tsukishima sits back onto his lap. "Telling me I'm eager and immediately looking like this after not only five thrusts. You're weak, Yamaguchi."

Every other time he would have sang a 'Sorry, Tsukki' and laughed, but as the blond scratches his fingernails over his chest, Yamaguchi can't help but bend his back and moan needy, his cock twitching inside Tsukishima's hole whenever it thrusts back in between those delicious walls holding him close.

"Tsukki, faster, please," he breathes and digs his nails deeper into Tsukishima's thighs, hears the blond chuckle before moving his hips up and slapping back down, the sound too loud and the movement too sudden that Yamaguchi mewls again, chest heaving as Tsukishima begins to jump up and down on his cock, not even giving it the chance to pause for a breath before it's covered by wet heat again and making it all slippery.

"You just really love my asshole, don't you, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asks as he repeatedly pulls the hard shaft into his hole, fucks himself on that fat cock and enjoys it oh so much, enjoys feeling the little burn whenever Yamaguchi's cock swells, when it's stroking inside him and kissing his spot with its puffy, purple head.

"Just as much as you love my cock, heh," Yamaguchi says and grins crooked before moaning again, Tsukishima's hole so tight and wet and soft he would stay there forever if he could, take his Tsukki from behind whenever he has the chance and pound into him senseless. 

But this position is by far his favorite when Tsukishima's riding him, because seeing his blissful and fucked face, the perky nipples pointing at him and the sweaty skin is just a big part of his orgasm coming close.

He reaches for the blond's cock and begins jerking him off while Tsukishima's still fucking himself on his cock, filling himself up until the rim of his asshole is stretching painfully. 

Yamaguchi feels it tighten around his shaft as he keeps stroking, sees Tsukishima's face twisting as he begins to have problems moving his hips properly, the stimulation on both ends too much.

"Please, Tsukki, say it, how much you love my cock," Yamaguchi says and loves how the blond is looking down on him, eyes hooded and mouth gaping, chin sticky with spit as Tsukishima whines, hips stuttering.

"Love— Love your cock so much, Yamaguchi, love it fucking me—"

He gasps as the brunette begins to move his hips towards his thrusts, driving the fat cock deeper into his tight, little hole and stretching it nicely, making it gape.

The slapping sounds of skin against skin drown their moans and gasps, the creaking of the bed following. 

Yamaguchi keeps stroking and pounding into the other male, rubs his shaft against Tsukishima's insides and gets himself off. "Tsukki, I think I'm— I'm—"

The blond nods, mouth open as he humps up and down, getting fucked and fucking himself at the same time, simultaneously Yamaguchi jerking off his cock already twitching and shaking.

"Inside me, Yamaguchi, fill my asshole with your cum—" he mewls loud before stilling, burying the shaft as deep as possible and pressing his ass against Yamaguchi's lap as he comes in little shoots, feels the brunette fill him up and empty his cum, so warm and sticky that it makes the blond hum loudly in his throat.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi gasps and reaches for his lover's face, cups his cheek before Tsukishima smirks and leans down, kisses his lips until they're both out of breath and ready again.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
